tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leatherhead
Leatherhead '''is a mutant alligator that was used as a lab rat (or, in this case, a reptile) by the Kraang. He first appeared in the online games [[TMNT: Dark Horizons|TMNT: ''Dark Horizons'']]'' and TMNT: Sewer Run on Nick.com. He later made his debut on the TV show in the episode It Came From The Depths.'' Origin As a normal baby alligator, Leatherhead was raised by a kind human boy (whose name remains unknown), until his disapproving parents flushed him down the toilet into the sewers. This is where the Kraang found him, and they brought him back to their dimension. They performed horrifying experiments on him, but, through all of it, they never broke his spirit. He escaped his captivity and returned to Earth using the Kraang's dimensional portal, at the same time stealing the Power Cell that ran it. Without this cell the Kraang cannot pass between Earth's dimension and their own. The Kraang had been hunting Leatherhead and the power cell for six months when the turtles found him. History Season 1 ''It Came From The Depths: The turtles find Leatherhead in pitched battle with a squad of Kraang. Michelangelo lead the charge to help him. Leatherhead was rendered unconscious and Mikey convinced the others to take him back to the lair. Leatherhead attacked the turtles repeatedly, but Mikey wass able to befriend him and earn his trust. When the other turtles recovered the power cell and Leatherhead saw what they had obtained, he flew into a rage and attacked all of the turtles. Splinter was able to defeat him and drive him off. Mikey immediately rushed out to find him, and found Leatherhead at his own lair in an abandoned subway car. The other turtles then arrived, believing that Leatherhead had malicious intentions. However, Leatherhead pleaded with them and explained his origins. The Kraang attacked the subway car, and Leatherhead entrusted the power cell with Mikey, and faced the attacking Kraang, giving the turtles time to escape. TCRI : '''The turtles seeked Leatherhead's help in retrieving the power cell after the Kraang stole it, only to find him asleep. Leatherhead awoke, only to grab Donnie by the face ''again. ''He snaps out of it, and the Turtles told him about losing the power cell. He flew into a fury and grabbed Donetello's face once more, before snapping out of it and giving them all of the information he posessed about the Kraang and the portal. The Turtles then used him as a distraction to allow the gang to get to the top of the TCRI building. He fought Traag, and dragged him through the portal to give the turtles time to escape. Season 2 [[Mazes & Mutants|''Mazes & Mutants]]:''' Leatherhead appears as an illusion of a fire breathing dragon. The turtles end up defeating him by believing that their weapons are magical. [[Into Dimension X|Into Dimension X]] :' Leatherhead escapes from the Kraang with a Kraang Communication Device, which he uses to message the Turtles, warning them that the Kraang have completed the Mutagen. The Kraang find him, and a fight begins, ending with Leatherhead being knocked out. The Turtles go and and save him from what looks like the Technodrome, where he's kept prisoner and tortured. He then shows them where the Kraang portals are, and helps in the battle that follows. Before the battle ends, he offers to stay in Dimension X, but Mikey kicks him through the Earth portal. At the end of the episode, he agrees to help the Turtles stop the invasion, and high fives the Turtles. [[The Invasion|The Invasion]]' :' Leatherhead saves Master Splinter from a few Kraang that had abushed the latter in the sewer. Splinter thanks the mutant alligator, and the latter asks were the Sensei's sons are. Master Splinter he doesn't know, and asks Leatherhaed to help search for them. He agrees and they split up. After the two split up, Master Splinter engages in battle with Shredder, and is almost defeated, when Leatherhead bursts through a wall and saves him. He then fights Shredder, until the villain gains the upper hand and throws him down the sewers. His fate is unknown after that. Appearance Leatherhead is a mutated alligator. He resembles a crocodilian with humanoid arms, legs, and the power to speak and reason. He is immensely large, has a long tail, sharp claws, and large mouth like all crocodilians do (long, narrow and V-shaped, teeth of upper and lower jaw showing when mouth closed). He has a tough, armored hide is extremely resistant to attacks, even from Kraang laser blasts. He possesses a third eyelid, which all crocodilians have so that they can see underwater. This third lid locks in place whenever Leatherhead goes into a rage. In Into Dimension X! he seems to be lighther in color due to age and has a scar across his left eye. Episodes Appeared In *'It Came From The Depths' (Debut) *'TCRI' *'Mazes & Mutants' (Illusion only) *'Into Dimension X!' *'The Invasion' Powers and Abilities As he was normal alligator abilities has been enchance as mutant. '''Super Strength and Combat Skills:' He is an extremly powerful fighter, even defeating all four turtles in combat, beating Traag and brutally injuring Shredder. Though with his large size and amzingg strength he lost in short brutal fight agaisnt the the Shredder. Communcation and Reasoning: Like the majority of the mutants, he has the powers to speak and reason. Despite his long snout, he is actually able to speak quite eloquently, though his voice is very deep and gravelly. He still able to make noises of aligator such as his hiss. Weaprory: '''He's immensely large, powerful long tail, sharp claws, armor body and crushing jaws to be full effect in combat with his sharp teeth. '''Laser Blast Proof: '''His tough, armored hide is able to be unhurt by Kraang laser blasts. '''Intelligence: '''It seems his time with the Kraang enabled him to gain knowledge and learn what he can about them. '''Unbreakable Willpower: '''He seems to have an unbreakable amount of willpower, as he would never give into the Kraang no matter what they did. '''Spiritual Rage: '''Like Raph, Leatherhead has a high temper which can be used to make him stronger, in the right way, but it can leave devastating results as it causes him to go into an uncontrollable amount of rage, endangering anyone, and even those he cares about... '''Nictating Membrane: He possesses a third eyelid, which all alligators and relatives have so that they can see underwater. This third lid locks in place whenever Leatherhead goes into a rage. Death Roll: '''He also uses a typical alligator move in combat where he rolls along the ground and able to crush his opponents with his weight and sharp back plates. '''Endurability and Stamia: '''His armor body is endurable to saved the Turtles from Traag and was able to take some of the attacks from Shredder. He was one of a few, who stood a chance against Shredder and even almost defeated him. Only with his blades, Shredder was able to bring him down. '''Immunty of Dimension X Air: Leatherhead is shown to be able to resist the toxic atmosphere of Dimension X. Swimmer: 'Just like his physically ability of alligator, he able to swim under water for certain period time. Personality Despite his monstrous form and appearance, Leatherhead has a surprisingly gentle soul and doesn't really wish to hurt anyone. He suffers from severe self-loathing from a life of horrific abuse and everybody around him fears him as a monster. He also has periodic bouts of rage in which he can lose complete control of himself which befits him as he is an alligator and he has taken a lot of abuse from the Kraang. When he awakens later, he is always contrite and regretful for the things he has done. Because of his horrific treatment by them, he has an everlasting hatred for the Kraang and simply hearing the word "Kraang" will throw him into a rage. So far, only Mikey has been able to calm him from these rages. Leatherhead has established a lair for himself in an abandoned subway car, where he keeps his few belongings; a stuffed crocodile, a record player with an old jazz record that he uses to calm his rage, and the Kraang power cell which he guards with his own life. He has proven to be a very strong ally to the Turtles, even saving them from Traag by throwing the rock monster and himself into the portal to Dimension X. Character Interaction 'The Kraang: Leatherhead has an endless amount of hatred for the Kraang, much like Newtralizer for all the things they done to him. While they did take him in when he was a baby, they subjected him to several experiments which continuously haunt and torture Leatherhead to this day. Even hearing the word "Kraang" makes him go insane. The abuse he suffered from them caused him to go into uncontrollable rages especially when he has nightmares. He's determined to destroy them once and for all. All Of The Turtles: 'The Turtles (mainly Mikey) rescued Leatherhead when he was being chased by the Kraang. At first, excluding Mikey, they were wary about him because of his temper and size, but none the less, they see him as a valuable ally. Leatherhead sees them all as his only true friends that he can trust, and slowly starts opening up to them. 'Donatello: 'Donnie has neutral feelings about Leatherhead. While he sees him as a valuable ally, Donnie's very terrified of Leatherhead; mostly because there's a running gag where whenever Leatherhead loses control, he grabs Donnie by the face and shakes him like a rag doll. Leatherhead has regretted this action though and he sees Donnie as a good friend, like he does all the Turtles. 'Michelangelo: Out of ''all ''the Turtles, Leatherhead and Michelangelo have the closet friendship. Mikey was the first out of all his brothers to be willing to rescue Leatherhead from the Kraang. Despite his brothers' fears and warning that it wouldn't be a good idea, considering the mutant gator had a temper, Mikey managed to convince them to bring him back to the lair. While the other turtles went to look for the powercell, Mikey took the time to befriend Leatherhead. Leatherhead really opened up to Michelangelo and really liked how he gave him his name and his pizza noddle soup. Mikey went after Leatherhead when he went on a rampage and attacked his family, when Donnie showed the powercell to Leatherhead. When the Kraang attacked, Leatherhead handed the powercell to Mikey and his brothers and fought the Kraang so they could escape, because since the youngest turtle trusted him, he decided to trust him. Mikey is the only one of the Turtles who can calm down Leatherhead when he goes berserk. Leatherhead participated in helping the Turtles in TCRI, where he sacrificed himself so the turtles could escape. Mikey was the saddest of them all to see his friend go. The bond that the two formed helped Leatherhead learn to trust people, and made him want to defeat the Kraang even more. Master Splinter: At first sight, Splinter fought Leatherhead and easily defeated him for almost killing his sons. In The Invasion, Leatherhead rescues Splinter from almost being captured by the Kraang. Later, Leatherhead fought on Splinter's side against the Shredder and knocked him with powerful bites down and threw him against a wall. Shredder, who seemed to be deafeated, attacked Leatherhead from behind and was able to threw the surprised Leatherhead of the building. Shredder: Leatherhead fought against Shredder and was even able to brutally crush him, until Shredder attacked him from behind and injured him with bis blades. Leatherhead was more then a match for Shredder but was at the end barely deafeated. Trivia *Leatherhead was the first mutant mutated in the Kraang's world. *Like his 2003 incarnation, he is an ally of the turtles but he was on both sides because the Utroms are caring and gentle. *Most likely Leatherhead had a run in with Traag during his past in Dimension X. *He is close friends with Mikey. * Leatherhead has a deep scar on his left pectoral muscle from when he escaped from The Kraang. *Every time Leatherhead loses control of his anger around the Turtles, he likes to grab Donnie by the face and pretty much shake him like a rag doll. *He is one of a few mutants that was not human when mutated. *When he is angry, Leatherhead's eyes are covered with white transparent nictating membranes that are naturally used as a third eylid to see underwater for alligators and crocodiles. *So far, Mikey is the only Turtle whom Leatherhead addresses by name. *He returned Mazes & Mutants as an illusion and played the dragon for Sir Malachi's maze. * The parents flushing Leatherhead is a reference on how New Yorkers flush their pet alligators when they grow up. *The Turtles rescue him from Dimension X in Into Dimension X. * Leatherhead met the Shredder and fought with him for the first time in The Invasion. *He has a huge scar on his left eye. *He is seen in the latest Season 3 opening, attacking Bebop and Rocksteady. Stating that he'll return. * Leatherhead was defeated by shredder and thrown into the sewers. *Since he knows Traag it is possible he knows Granitor. Gallery See Leatherhead/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Good Guys Category:The Turtles Category:Vigilantes